The invention involves a device for the delivery of mixed-item loads, especially workpiece mounts, workpieces, containers or pallets.
A device for transferring workpieces or workpiece mounts from a first conveyor line to a second conveyor line placed at a right angle thereto is known from German patent document DE 30 12 355 C2. The conveyor lines are each constructed out of two conveyors placed at a distance from each other and in a parallel arrangement. The transfer device consists of an endless transfer belt, guided deflection rollers, which forms a transfer conveyor line between the two conveyors of the first conveyor line. The transfer belt is run by a drive motor, which is integrated with the transfer conveyor line into an assembly unit. The assembly unit is suspended on the supporting frame of the first conveyor line through a connecting frame. The workpiece mounts, or other items, transported on the first conveyor line are lifted by the transfer conveyor line and are laterally transported from the to the second conveyor line. After this, the transfer device is lowered again. The lifting/lowering movement of the transfer device is achieved by a piston/cylinder unit. Additional guidance of the transfer conveyor line with the transfer belt is provided by the fixed connecting frame of the transfer device having two guide rods spaced apart from each other. These spaced guide rods reduce the stress of lateral forces incurred by the piston rod of the piston/cylinder unit. The use of the additional guide rods, in addition to the piston/cylinder unit, increases the construction costs and complexity of the lifting device.
Consequently, there exists a need for a device for the delivery of mixed-item loads, especially workpiece mounts, workpieces, containers or pallets, having a compact construction style, in particular a low overall height, and the ability to dependably deliver mixed-item loads.